The Dance
by shygirl09
Summary: Bascially, this is my take on what happened after they left the Rooney house. Lots of smut. If you don't like anything dirty, I suggest you don't read this. You have been warned.
1. During The Dance

**This is my take on what happened when Maddie and Diggy went to the dance. I don't own Liv and Maddie. ENJOY! This story is going to contain rated R content (courtesy of my dirty mind)! If you're easily offended, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY! So, Maddie's NOT gonna be a virgin in this story and neither is Diggy. What will happen?**

Maddie's POV: OMG! Tonight's the night! Me and Diggy are going to the dance! I can't wait. I've had the biggest crush on him since forever! He's SO cute and has an amazing upper body (I see it ALL the time during basketball practice! He has a six pack and huge muscles)! I wonder if he has an amazing lower body? If he starts to seduce me, I won't fall for it because I don't lose. Bam! What! **(AN: I LOVE when she says that)**

Diggy's POV: Tonight's the big night! Maddie and I are going to the school dance! I hope things go really well because Maddie is SO beautiful! I'm outside her house! I get out of the car.

Me: Here goes nothing

I knock on the door

Maddie's POV: OK! Liv just yelled that Diggy was here. Let's go! I'm on birth control. Just in case.

I walk down stairs and I almost fall.

Me: Hi, Diggy

Diggy: Wow! You look amazing!

Me: Thanks. You look adorable. (I wink at him)

Diggy (blushes): Thanks

Me (thinking): I just made the Diggy Jackson blush. Point for me. Bam. What?

Me: Do I have to wear these shoes? They hurt my feet.

Liv: Yes, you do. They look almost as fantabulous as my character on _Sing It Loud_! **(She sings that part)**

Me: I can't do this.

Diggy: Maddie!

Diggy's POV: I can't believe she ran off. She looked cute as hell in those heels. I wanted to take her right then and there. In front of everyone.

Maddie's POV: I couldn't wear those fucking shoes from Liv. As much as I liked them, they were hurting my feet. I kick them off and put on my sneakers. I make my way back down stairs.

Diggy's POV: Maddie's dad tells me to leave. I was about to leave when...

Maddie: This is more like it.

Still in Diggy's POV: Maddie comes back in her sneakers. She looks so cute! That's more like the Maddie I knew and loved.

Maddie: Let's go.

Pete and Karen (Maddie's parents): Wait! We have to take a picture.

Me and Maddie stand right beside each other.

Pete and Karen: Say cheese!

Me and Maddie: Cheese!

They snap the picture.

Maddie: Diggy and I are gonna stay at a hotel just in case someone spikes the punch.

Pete and Karen: Ok. Be safe.

Maddie's POV: After the picture, Diggy and I get in his car. He opens the door for me. Aw! How cuter can he get? He closes my door, gets in, and cranks up.

Me: So Diggy, how long have you been driving?

Diggy: For a couple of months

Me: Cool. Is it exciting to have a car?

Diggy: It is. Although, the gas cost too much.

Me: I know right! By the time we graduate, it'll be $9.30.

Diggy: I hope not!

We both laugh.

Diggy: So, are you excited to have Liv back? I know you were missing her a lot.

Me: I am excited that Liv's home. She gets on my nerves with that _Sing It Loud _shit. I mean, the show's over! Get over it! Stop bringing it up every five minutes.

Diggy: It gets on my nerves, too! I feel like she rubs it in everyone's faces.

Me: I know!

Diggy's POV: God! It's so hot when she cusses. Total turn-on

**Time change**

We get to the dance. When we go in, everyone is dancing. Fifth Harmony's _Me and My Girls_ playing.

Maddie: I LOVE this song! Would you like to dance?

Me: Yes, I would.

I grab her hand and she pulls me out to the dance floor. She starts dancing how they danced in the music video. **(AN: Look them up on youtube)**

The song ends. They start playing _V.S.O.P. _by K. Michelle.

Me: May I have this dance?

Maddie: Yes

I pull her into me. She wraps her hands around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. We start to slow dance. She looks in my eyes and smiles. At the same time, I look into her eyes. I notice that they were a beautiful hazel color.

Maddie's POV: When I looked into Diggy's eyes, I noticed that they were brown with a little hazel. They were so pretty.

Nobody's POV: They were so caught into each other's gaze. They didn't even notice that the song had change to _Ride _by Ciara. He breaks their gaze when he notices that she's grinding on him.

Diggy's POV: Oh fuck! She's grinding on me. It feels SO damn good! Great! Now I'm hard.

Nobody's POV: He grabs her hips to hold her in place. She feels his erection on her ass and starts grinding harder. He moans and grips on her hips harder.

Diggy's POV: Ok. She wants to play hard ball. Ok. It's my turn now.

Nobody's POV: He leans down and starts kissing and biting her neck. She moans when he licks the bite. He smirks in her neck.

Maddie's POV: Oh hell! My neck is my weakness and I can't have a weakness because weak doesn't win and I don't lose. Bam! What! But hot damn! He's so good at this. I hope that he doesn't find my sensitive spot, which is located where my neck and collarbone meet.

Diggy's POV: She thinks that I don't know about her sensitive spot but I do. She's gonna be like putty in my hands when I hit that spot. I bite the spot, lick it, and suck on it.

Maddie (moaning): Oh fuck, Diggy.

Me: You like that, don't you?

Maddie: Fuck yeah!

Maddie's POV: Aw hell! He found it. I gotta do something to him. I grind on his dick even harder (if it's even possible).

Diggy (whispering): You are SO gonna get it when we get to the hotel.

He bites my ear and nibbles on it.

I moan and turn around in his arms, where I'm met by his juicy lips.

Nobody's POV: The kiss starts off soft and sweet. It takes Maddie a while before she responds. She starts kissing Diggy back. She wraps her arms around her neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. He moves his hands down to her ass and grabs it. She moans in his mouth. He takes the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss.

He breaks the kiss and starts kissing down her jaw. He kisses all the way down to her neck. He starts nibbling on her neck and she throws her neck back to give him more access. She moans when he hits her sweet spot.

Maddie: Damn it, Diggy! Oh! (She moans) We need to leave right now or else we're gonna end up having sex on this dance floor. I don't think that would be comfortable.

Diggy (in her neck): Ok, baby.

He releases her neck, grabs her hand, and pulls her towards the door to leave.

Time Change

Diggy's POV: We are almost at the hotel. I can't wait until I get her inside that hotel. We might get thrown out because of all the noise complaints. When I get done with Maddie, she won't be able to walk straight for a month. And I stick to my promises, always. I went online and ordered some "extra" things in preparation for this very night.

Maddie's POV: I wonder what Diggy has in mind tonight. I hope it's kinky as fuck. He seems like he's a freak in the sheets. Every girl he has slept with (which is like three) says he has a big one and is a sex god.

**Time Change**

Still Maddie's POV: We arrive at the hotel at 12:09 **(AN: This is also the time I started writing this part)**. We check in and head for the elevators.

**Cliffy! What'll happen next? Next update will be on Friday**


	2. AN: Super Important!

**HI! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in forever. I've been super busy! I'm in the middle of switching semesters and exams and I'm super sorry. I know that I've been slacking. I've neglected ****_Next To You _****to work on ****_Love, Loss, and Surprises _****and ****_The Dance. _****Next To You hasn't been updated since sometime last year. It's a one-shot and I still need to finish that. I'll have that finished soon. Then, I need to finish The Dance (another one-shot)! After all of that, I'll focus on finishing Love, Loss, and Surprises. Austin and Ally will fall in love soon. I have to finish all of these stories before I graduate. My stories are all in-complete. If I get a computer for college, I'll try to add more. **

**My Timeline for my stories:  
**

**I'm gonna start working on _Next To You _today and I'll try (no promises) to have it up by next Saturday. I've already got something written down. I just need to finish it. One-shot**

**Next, I'm gonna start working on _The Dance _and I'll try (again, no promises) to have it up on ****2-8-14. In progress. One-shot**

**Finally, I'm gonna post a new chapter for _Love, Loss, and Surprises. _This is my long story. I'll try to post one this upcoming week. I can't really say. Depends on how long my one-shots take to write. **

**Keep reading my stories, please. I love you guys so much! **


End file.
